gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Fighters: Soul Overdrive
King of Fighters: Soul Overdrive is a 2-D fighting game published by SNK Playmore and developed by Arc System Works. It is available for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation Vita consoles. Like Maximum Impact, Soul Overdrive is a non-canon game that does not focus on the real story, yet takes place somewhere in the Ash Saga. One unlike trait is that Soul Overdrive is done in the two-dimensional graphic style being passed down from the Guilty Gear series, and this is why Arc System Works are the development team for this title. Matches are 3-on-3 like most KOF installments, and similar to King of Fighters XII, there are no proper teams and you can use any kind of team combination you desire. The Tactical Shift System and Tag Attacks featured in 2003 and XI have returned from absence during King of Fighters XII and XIII, as well... And given some upgrades: for one example, whenever an opponent from your team is done for, whenever you keep switching out, that teammate will be revived. The main illustrations were drawn by Toshimichi Mori and Nona, respectively. There are 100 playable characters in this "Dream Match-Fest of a game"! King of Fighters: Soul Overdrive also includes a language selection between Japanese or English, and (at least English voices) this is also the first in the series to use professional voice talent. This also adds characters from other games including Samurai Showdown, Kizuna Encounter, and Savage Reign and also the first game that features third-party characters not owned by SNK Playmore. It's our Favorite game. List of Characters *Kyo Kusanagi (Voices: KENN, David Earnest): King of Fighters XII attire *Iori Yagami (Voices: Tomokazu Sugita, Patrick Seitz): King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 attire *Terry Bogard (Voice: Satoshi Hashimoto, Skip Stellrecht only): King of Fighters XII attire *Goro Daimon (Voices: Kenta Miyake, Travis Willingham): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Benimaru Nikaido (Voices: Daisuke Kishio, Brian Beacock): King of Fighters XII attire *Leona Heidern (Voices: Rie Kumigiya, Wendee Lee): King of Fighters XIII attire *Ash Crimson (Voices: Tetsuya Kakihara, Doug Erholtz): King of Fighters XII attire *Shen Woo (Voices: Kenjiro Tsuda, Christopher Corey Smith): King of Fighters 2003 attire *May Lee (Voices: Sakura Nogawa, Laura Bailey): King of Fighters Neowave attire *Oswald (Voices: Ken'yuu Horiuchi, Doug Stone): King of Fighters XI attire *Nameless (Voices: Daisuke Ono, Yuri Lowenthal): King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire *K' (Voices: Noriaki Sugiyama, Grant George): King of Fighters XIII attire *Angel (Voices: Mayumi Shintani, Melissa Fahn): King of Fighters Neowave attire *Kula Diamond (Voices: Mika Kikuchi, Stephanie Sheh): King of Fighters XI attire *Maxima (Voices: Katsuyuki Konishi, Travis Willingham): King of Fighters XIII attire *Rock Howard (Voices: Atsushi Abe, Michael Reisz): Capcom vs. Snk 2 attire *Duolon (Voices: Takahiro Sakurai, Liam O'Brien): King of Fighters XII attire *Athena Asamiya (Voices: Kanako Kondou, Cristina Valenzuela): King of Fighters Neowave attire *Chin Gentsai (Voices: Masaaki Tsukada, Steve Kramer): King of Fighters XII attire *Sie Kensou (Voices: Hiroyuki Yoshino, Jason Spisak): King of Fighters XIII attire *Momoko (Voices: Aoi Yuki, Sandy Fox): King of Fighters XI attire *Kim Kaphwan (Voices: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Wally Wingert): King of Fighters XII attire *Chizuru Kagura (Voices: Rie Tanaka, Dorothy Elias-Fahn): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Shingo Yabuki (Voices: Kenichi Suzumura, Johnny Yong Bosch): King of Fighters XI attire *Yuri Sakazaki (Voices: Emiri Kato, Kari Wahlgren): King of Fighters XIII attire *Ryo Sakazaki (Voices: Rikiya Koyama, Kirk Thornton): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Robert Garcia (Voices: Ryotaro Okiayu, Dave Wittenberg): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Andy Bogard (Voices: Showtaro Morikubo, Vic Mignogna): King of Fighters XII attire *Joe Higashi (Voices: Nobuyuki Hiyama, Sam Riegel): Capcom vs. Snk 2 attire *Mai Shiranui (Voices: Ami Koshimizu, Kate Higgins): King of Fighters XIII attire *Mature (Voices: Miki Ito, Susan Dalian): King of Fighters XII attire *Elisabeth Blanctorche (Voices: Chiaki Takahashi, Karen Strassman): King of Fighters XII attire *B. Jenet (Voices: Nana Mizuki, G.K. Bowes): King of Fighters XI attire *Kasumi Todoh (Voices: Aya Hirano, Michelle Ruff): Snk vs Capcom: SvC Chaos attire *Kusanagi (Voices: Kappei Yamaguchi, David Earnest): King of Fighters Neowave attire *Vice (Voices: Akeno Watanabe, Cindy Robinson): King of Fighters XIII attire *Ralf Jones (Voices: Nobutoshi Canna, Tony Oliver): King of Fighters XII attire *Clark Still (Voices: Hiroki Yasumoto, Lex Lang): King of Fighters XIII attire *Raiden (Voices: Unsho Ishizuka, Fred Tatasciore): King of Fighters XII attire *Takuma Sakazaki (Voices: Fumihiko Tachiki, David Lodge): King of Fighters '94 attire *Chris (Voices: Miyuki Sawashiro, Brianne Siddall): King of Fighters 2002 attire *Shermie (Voices: Chie Nakamura, Laura Bailey): King of Fighters 2002 attire *Yashiro (Voices: Shuhei Sakaguchi, Chris Edgerly): King of Fighters 2001 attire *Orochi Chris (Voices: Miyuki Sawashiro, Brianne Siddall): King of Fighters Neowave attire *Orochi Shermie (Voices: Kanako Tojo, Laura Bailey): King of Fighters 2002 attire *Orochi Yashiro (Voices: Shuhei Sakaguchi, Chris Edgerly): King of Fighters 2002 attire *Ryuji Yamazaki (Voices: Masaki Terasoma, Steven Blum): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Gato (Voices: Koji Ishii, Richard Epcar): King of Fighters XI attire *Geese Howard (Voices: Kong Kuwata, Kyle Hebert): Capcom vs Snk 2 attire *Billy Kane (Voices: Hikaru Midorikawa, Scott McNeil): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Whip (Voices: Kumi Sakuma, Tara Strong): King of Fighters XI attire *Hwa Jai (Voices: Yuji Ueda, Spike Spencer): King of Fighters XIII attire *Adelheid Bernstein (Voices: Nobuhiko Okamoto, Steve Staley): King of Fighters XI attire *Shiki (Voices: Hitomi Nabatame, Laura Bailey): SvC Chaos attire *Haohmaru (Voices: Junichi Suwabe, Tony Keck): Capcom vs Snk 2 attire *Gai Tendo (Voices: Tetsuya Iwanaga, Shiloh Strong): King of Fighters XI attire *Ichigo Kurosaki (Voices: Masakazu Morita, Johnny Yong Bosch): Bleach: Soul Resurreccion attire *Naruto Uzumaki (Voices: Junko Takeuchi, Maile Flanagan): Naruto Shippuden attire *Ken Masters (Voices: Yuji Kishi, Reuben Langdon): Street Fighter IV attire *Rugal Bernstein (Voices: Norio Wakamoto, Keith Szarabajka): King of Fighters 2002 attire *Omega Rugal (Voices: Norio Wakamoto, Keith Szarabajka): King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire *Kyo-1 (Voices: KENN, David Earnest): King of Fighters 2000 attire *Kyo-2 (Voices: KENN, David Earnest): King of Fighters 2000 attire *Duck King (Voices: Kentaro Ito, Brian Donovan): King of Fighters XI attire *Jhun Hoon (Voices: Takashi Kondo, Matthew Mercer): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Bao (Voices: Kokoro Kikuchi, Jeannie Elias): King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire *Mizuchi (Voices: Kazuya Nakai, Todd Haberkorn): Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire *Vanessa (Voices: Satsuki Yukino, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn): King of Fighters XI attire *Seth (Voices: Kenji Nomura, Jamieson Price): King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 attire *Ramon (Voices: Eiji Yano, Benjamin Diskin): King of Fighters XI attire *Malin (Voices: Chiwa Saito, G.K. Bowes): King of Fighters XI attire *Tizoc (Voices: Masashi Ebara, Joe Ochman): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Hotaru Futaba (Voices: Ayana Taketatsu, Philece Sampler): Neo Geo Battle Coliseum attire *Krizalid (Voices: Kazunari Tanaka, Joey Lotsko): King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire *Clone Zero (Voices: Mugihito, Bob Johnson): King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire *Igniz (Voices: Akira Ishida, Tom Gibis): King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire *Chang Koehan (Voices: Wataru Hatano, Kevin Michael Richardson): King of Fighters 2003 attire *King (Voices: Harumi Ikowa, Paula Tiso): King of Fighters XIII attire *Blue Mary (Voices: Kana Ueda, Jessica Strauss): King of Fighters XI attire *Hinako Shijo (Voices: Marina Inoue, Eden Riegel): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Mukai (Voices: Naoya Uchida, Dave Mallow): King of Fighters 2003 attire *Magaki (Voices: Junichi Kanemaru, Henry Dittman): King of Fighters XI attire *Shion (Voices: Koji Yusa, Derek Stephen Prince): King of Fighters XI attire *Choi Bounge (Voices: Mitsuaki Madono, Spike Spencer): Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire *Heidern (Voices: Daisuke Ishiwatari, Kirk Thornton): King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire *Original Zero (Voices: Shinichiro Miki, Tim Curry): King of Fighters 2001 attire *Eiji Kisaragi (Voices: Yuki Masuuda, Troy Baker): King of Fighters XI attire *Li Xiangfei (Voices: Ayahi Takagaki, Janice Kawaye): King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire *K9999 (Voices: Mamoru Miyano, Liam O'Brien): King of Fighters 2001 attire *Leopold Goenitz (Voices: Kenta Miyake, Kim Strauss): Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire *Lin (Voices: Sho Hayami, Michael Sorich): King of Fighters 2002 attire *Foxy (Voices: Ayumi Fujiwura, Julie Ann Taylor): King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match attire *Jyazu (Voices: Isshin Chiba, Gideon Emery): King of Fighters XI attire *Silber (Voices: Takashi Nagasako, Travis Willingham): King of Fighters XI attire *Sho Hayate (Voices: Ryo Horikawa, Grant George): King of Fighters XI attire *Heavy D! (Voices: Hideo Egawa, Reno Wilson): King of Fighters '94 attire *Lucky Glauber (Voices: Tetsuya Iwanaga, Greg Eagles): King of Fighters '94 attire *Wolfgang Krauser (Voices: Kosei Hirota, Tom Wyner): King of Fighters '96 attire *Ron (Voices: Shozo Iizuka, Fred Tatasciore): King of Fighters 2001 attire *Wild Iori (Voices: Tomokazu Sugita, Patrick Seitz): Capcom vs Snk 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 attire *TBA. Other Information *Platform: 1-2 Player Fighting simultaneously (also accessible via PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection) *Rating: ESRB - Teen, PEGI - 12+, CERO - A﻿, OFLC - PG Category:PlayStation games Category:Wii games Category:3DS games Category:Xbox games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:King of Fighters Category:The King of Fighters Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Arc System Works Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated